


Feral Demon Snake Au

by ShieldsAndArrows



Category: MGSV - Fandom, Metal Gear, Metal Gear Solid
Genre: AU, Canon-Typical Violence, Feral-Demon!Snake AU, Gen, MGSV, Metal Gear - Freeform, so please bear with me, this is just an idea i've been having
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-22
Updated: 2017-06-20
Packaged: 2018-08-16 18:02:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 42
Words: 15,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8112046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShieldsAndArrows/pseuds/ShieldsAndArrows
Summary: As the pequod prepares for landing after a completed mission the pilots realize something has gone awry with the boss





	1. Episode 1 - the pick up.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys!
> 
> so far this is just an idea i have been toying with but i do believe with rate i'm going at with working on this (as of now) this might turn out to be a solid thing (pun haha) 
> 
> also roughly one page in Google Docs equals one chapter for me just FYI!

,,Boss! This is pequod, we have arrived at LZ!’’

The fact that no reply came was worrying.

,,he usually shows up quite fast.’’

,,right. Wait- look over there’’ the copilot pointed to the glass door of his main pilot who followed the direction

,,is that him?’’ both leaned slightly to see, unsure- it was a somewhat slouching silhouette working its way towards the helicopter

,,I- I don’t know.’’

,,shit, what if it’s a skull?’’ he didn’t blame the copilot- he was still somewhat of a recruit, at least somewhat freshly recruited for the diamond dogs - and talk about ‘the skulls’ had spread quickly- the mother base wasn’t that big after all.

,,I doubt it.’’ the silhouette had come closer by now and with that more recognizable, it was indeed the boss. However both pilots’ heart rates went up at the sight of him being covered in blood and some kind of dazed glare

,,what do you think is up with him?’’

,,hell if i know’’ they watched over their shoulders as the man scrambled for the bars just in front of the entrance, visibly having issues getting in- his breath also sounded ragged and as if his chest was hollow

,,Boss!, is everything alright?’’

No reply as he simply slumped down on the floor

,,close the door would you Blackbird. I don’t think he can muster it PT’’ the copilot stood up and carefully stepped around the man and slid the door shut before slipping back in his seat as the main pilot was calling the mother base

,,hello? Mother base? This is pequod! We seem to have a problem.’’

,,yes. This is Ocelot. What is it, do you require back up?’’ the two pilots shared a look

,,no…’’ he trailed off as a sudden scream came from the man in the back, Blackbird jumped in his seat, Ocelot urged them on to spit out what the issue was

,,its. Something’s not right with the boss…’’ another shout and sound of movements, the man was writhing and shaking, gasping and occasionally screaming again

Ocelots voice was perfectly clear though through the screams of their boss as he ordered them to get back ASAP to the mother base


	2. Episode 2 - Returning.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Boss arrives at Mother Base - Ocelot and Kazuhira become uncertain of where this might go

Kazuhira had been busy sorting recruits while Snake had been off to a mission to extract information or so, he didn’t know. 

 

There were a lot of missions for him to take care of.

 

He had had a feeling of someone approaching but still got mildly surprised as the door did fly open

 

,,Kaz. This is important.’’ Ocelot. 

 

Kazuhira rose from his chair with a sigh, raising his head to at least ‘look’ at the man standing in the door, fumbling for his crutch and finding it quickly

 

,,what is it Ocelot.’’

 

,,something’s wrong with snake.’’ Miller started walking, uncertainty starting to flame up

 

,,what is  _ that _ supposed to mean?’’ he growled and stood still in front of the other man who let out a deep breath

 

,,I  _ don’t know _ Miller. Just come with me. He’ll arrive shortly.’’ Kazuhira shoved past the man who then also closed the door behind them

 

,,at the helipad on ground level or what.’’ he grumbled and Ocelot confirmed it.

 

,,what do you think it is?’’

 

,,Ocelot.  _ How am i supposed to know?! _ ’’ the anger of him didn’t stop Ocelot from pulling him back so he wouldn’t shove aside any of the staff. He turned to look at him and bared his teeth, his eyes narrowed behind his shades, wrenching away from Ocelots hand

 

The helicopter finally arrived and neither of the waiting men, bad visioned and not could miss the fact that Snake seriously fell out of the ‘copter- in a sense it was comical, Ocelot had to admit that to himself. It would have been if it weren’t for the fact that something must have been wrong with him - as for Kaz, he saw his silhouette dropping out and the audible noise of a person hitting the ground with a groan.

 

When Ocelot realized he had started heaving he did hurry towards him

 

,,Boss. Boss!’’ the other man leaned against his crutch listening in after a few moments both men gave the urgent order

 

,,someone get a medic!  _ now! _ ’’ 

  
  
  
  



	3. Episode 3 - Dinner Discussion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ocelot and Kazuhira briefly discuss what could have happened to BB although neither knows

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright! chapter 3!
> 
> This chapter is fairly brief and nothing much is happening however! in the next chapters there will happen more, thats a promise guys
> 
> i will also slip in the next chapter tomorrow and after that keep the updates to mondays (i hope it might make you people look forwards to it in that case)

After the Boss had been hauled down to the medical wing to get taken care off Kazuhira and Ocelot had retreated to an empty spot in the canteen with late dinner

 

,,alright. Talk.’’ that was the only thing Miller could start off with as he prodded at the meal

 

,,talk? Talk about what.’’ the man opposing him replied flatly, if it had been a pen Miller was holding he migh just have snapped it

 

,,what do  _ you  _ think happened out there’’

 

,,I still dont know- it could be anything. A sudden flashback from before he went into coma. Really- Kazuhira, i do not know’’

 

,,PTSD?’’ Ocelot nodded replying with a yes, Kazuhira shed off his coat, grunting slightly discontent to put it softly

 

,,but still.’’ Ocelot was mostly conversing with himself at this point

 

,,that leads to the question. One way or another’’ the man with the shades raised his eyebrows, nodding shortly

 

,,finish the question.’’

 

,,he was covered in blood.- now hold on, you’re going to say something like ‘ _it happens! He has to move corpses around_ or _people bleed_ or something like that- _but_ when i say covered i mean _covered_ Kaz. I’ve never seen him in so much blood. You probably haven’t either and _I_ _swear_. There is something wrong with him.’’

 

Both sat in quiet, thinking over Ocelots words, Kaz eating his food exceptionally fast to get back to his office, before he got up to leave however he picked up on his colleagues speech

 

,,we should check on him tomorrow. For now.’’ he broke off and lowered his head slightly

 

,,we have to let him rest.’’ with a sigh the second man stood up and collected their trays nodding

 

,,yes. Of course’’

  
  


They bid each other goodnight and left the canteen separately - both however still sharing the question what had happened and why


	4. Episode 4 - Medical Wing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ocelot and Kaz visit the medical wing to check on the Boss- they find out he has been causing some diffuculties with display of 'aggressive behavour'... oh dear

The medical staff did tend after the boss, of course they did- he had recruited them after all 

 

but as he looked currently and his state of mind whenever he woke up did scare them and worry them - what had happened? Nobody even understood where all the blood had come from - at the very least it wasn’t his.

 

Not to mention the fact that the bone shrapnel stuck in his forehead had ended up looking more like a horn 

 

Some of the staff who had been recruited as the first of all had started picking at the quote of how once he had said something along the lines of being a demon, nobody dwelled to deep into it. They kept that idea as small as they could but i was hard to avoid once the idea had sprouted

 

‘Demon snake’.  

 

They made sure this at least did  _ not _ leave this enclosurement of the MB and especially one or two runts had been elbowed in the ribs as they had said it as the two men who also ran the mother base came down with heavy steps requesting to see the boss

  
  


,,we had to put him under. He gets…. Well. he gets…’’ the nurse clearly struggled and a doctor cut in

 

,,when awake before he was displaying incredibly aggressive behaviour making it hard to help him. We would like to apologize for the inconvenience but he will wake up later.’’ the group of them, second in commands and medical staff glanced at the man on the cot

 

,,of course we can send someone up to get you when he regains consciousness’’ the two men nodded deep in thought, Kazuhira left shortly afterwards saying something about paperwork leaving Ocelot behind, he caught the doctor by the shoulder

 

,,Doctor. You said that he was displaying aggressive behaviour. What do you mean by that?’’

 

,,of course sir. we cleaned it up but yesterday he could barely be restrained. Through the night he was in pain- he. Sir i’m sorry to say but it- it’s hard to explain.’’

 

,,believable. I’ll see for myself at some point then.  _ Please _ , do inform us when he wakes up’’ with that he too left the medical wing behind.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yo! from now in case i havent said it yet i would like to say that updates will be kept up on mondays!


	5. Episode 5 - Waking Hours

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As Ocelot and Kazuhira re-visit the medical wing since Snake apparently is about to wake up and as they enter the facility it is clear that the Boss indeed is awake and making a mess and just as it couldnt get worse
> 
> The Boss breaks out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woo! Chapter 5! 
> 
> I'd like to thank everyone reading this like really? I didn't expect people to really read this story and i hope you guys are enjoying it! - I am currently up on 27 chapters with more to come so you wont have to worry about this thing going dead suddenly as well!
> 
> Happy Reading!

It was actually around lunch that a Med approached Ocelot with care to inform that the boss was starting to wake up, after that Ocelot approached Miller who had grabbed his crutch again crudely shoving past him uttering a ,,hurry  _ up _ Sasha’’ he had only sighed not bothering to correct him as the name he meant was  _ shalashaska  _

 

Kazuhira did actually know that. He was damn certain of it.

 

However for the moment that didn’t matter. Boss what about to wake up and that was the most important thing- he did worry about what the doctor had said though with the display of aggressive behaviour.

 

He hoped that the other man wouldn’t do anything brash should it be true, he was certain that this was nagging at Kaz but over the last months he had bad ways of expressing frustration, chewing out staff- even for minor things and nearly only hanging around in his office, at times like that the best anyone could do was at least take a tray of food and a mug of black coffee to him and hope they also then didn’t have to become a target.

 

When he came down the stairs Ocelot could hear worried voices so he hurried the rest of the path

 

,,so did he wake up?’’ had he had more to say he would have trailed off at the mess in the room, a cot had been flipped to the side, others shoved away, some stands for IV bottles were laying on the floor, Kaz was standing somewhat off center with their friend in the middle, tensed and somewhat hunched over, his posture straightened slightly as he saw him though but that was it

 

,,Kaz, what happened?’’ shalashaska inquired stepping closer, the man in question looked over his shoulder

 

,,hell if i know.’’ he spat but then continued

 

,,he’s acting like some kind of animal’’ as Ocelot came to a halt beside Miller they both looked at the Boss, he was breathing heavily and had his head lowered with the shoulders pulled up slightly, mouth somewhat open showing his teeth, facial expression a sneer

 

,,maybe we should let him outside.’’ Kaz scoffed at the idea

 

,,yes.  _ Let him out.  _ Where we just happen to have a lot of guards with guns- that won’t make it worse.’’ Ocelot grunted eyes still on Snake

 

,,go out and have them get some rounds of tranquilizers then. Warn them.’’

 

Just about then the man they had talked about suddenly ran past them, knocking Miller off his balance and shoving medical staff aside

 

It took a moment for people to realize what had happened before they sounded off a warning


	6. Episode 6 - The Break out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Snake gets out of the medical bay, besides him suddenly collapsing a small albeit tense discussion breaks out between Miller and Ocelot

After helping up Miller- who had strongly rejected the help saying that Shalashaska should hurry the fuck up with finding Snake before anyone, him or the staff did something dangerous So he did

 

He had actually nearly run past him until a guard had called after him

 

,,sir! What’s wrong with Boss?!’’ Snake was lying on the floor twitching and writhing, some blood pattering on the ground beneath him- that wasn’t the bad part it got worse at he started screaming

 

,,Ocelot!’’ Kaz had gotten up and now hurried towards them

 

,,did you shoot him?!’’ if he didn’t need the crutch to stand he probably would have jabbed at the guard with it

 

,,no sir!’’ another scream

 

,,alright. Tell me what happened.’’ Kaz wasn’t anywhere near calm and his way of doing it for now wasn’t good. The guard already looked completely horrified as it was

 

,,I don’t know! He came from your direction- he just ran for me and suddenly collapsed!’’ they looked at the man writhing on the floor- Shalashaska moved towards him warily

 

,,so much for being outside’’ he could hear Kazuhira grunt as Ocelot stretched down a hand to at least turn him to look at him, the man had shoved himself away and crouched, although shakily and actually snarled at them before collapsing again

 

,,anyone remember how high his tolerance for tranquilizers is?’’ he asked quietly, Kazuhira made a tsk-ing sound

 

,,it was your idea to have guards equipped with them in the first place and then you don’t know how high his dosis has to be?!’’ Ocelot clenched his jaw glaring over his shoulder

 

,,Miller. Get back to your office. I’m sure you have  _ paperwork  _ to do’’ their eyes met and photosensitivity or not had a stare down for a few seconds, neither doing anything else

 

,, _ no. _ ’’ was Kaz’ reply, Ocelot took a firm step forward

 

,,you’re too tense for this. I am willing to bet that  _ you _ will tick him off’’ both of them had taken to a fighting stance- it was more of a reflex, none of them thought more of it

 

,,me?  _ I’ll tick him off? _ ’’ Kaz gave an angry snort, standing still a few moments and turned his back to walk away angrily muttering something in japanese

 


	7. Episode 7 - Back to the MW

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As Kazuhira has left Ocelot stands alone with the Boss contemplating slightly what to do next in order to get him back down to the Medical bay

As Ocelot was left behind with the single guard there, the rest either immediately turning around once they spotted the boss or seeking higher vantage points to look at their commanders

,,what are we going to do with you.’’ Shashalaska murmured as the hunched down beside his friend who seemed to have calmed down to a slight shudder and occasionally swallowing a groan, glaring up at him.

It was strange, the bone shrapnel that had lodged itself into his skull had become larger- 

Like a horn.

As the man beneath him shuddered again and groaned loudly Ocelot carefully tried to place a hand on his shoulder again

,,sshh. We’ll find something out.’’ this time Snake did no motion to rid himself of the hand but exhaled deeply- 

After trying to think his idea through he took Snake tranquilizer gun- none of the staff had really dared to touch him, only to try and clean him up and even then they hadn’t been able to do much.

,,sorry pal. We gotta get you back to the medical wing.’’ he said quietly aiming at an exposed section of skin below the base of the neck- as if Snake was aware of what was going though he suddenly moved and turned to face the man aiming at him, who took a step back surprised.

The Boss was crouching but seemed to try and get up- as he managed that he stumbled towards his second in command, Ocelot didn’t move away but did consider it strongly as Snake stood still right in front of him

,,Boss?’’ he got surprised as he suddenly dropped but managed to catch him before completely hitting the ground

,,Snake, what is up with you’’ he grunted, pulling the mans left arm over his shoulder and giving a slight hop to have him stand up better before putting a hand behind his back to hold him up at the waist 

,,enough outdoor activity for today. Let’s get you to the medics.’’ a guard approached the pair but Ocelot shooed him away with a hand saying he would make it

 

He sat Snake down heavily on cot- he hadn’t made any noise at all while he had been dragged back down here

,,i think he knocked himself out.’’ Ocelot stated calmly as a nurse and medic approached warily

,,he didn’t do much when i picked him up. So yes.’’ he added and they nodded

,,also you should remove any weapons, he still got his knife and another gun on himself there. I took his tranquilizing gun however.’’ the medic removed the knife a little shakily and visibly nervous, the nurse came closer and helped removing the gun but dropped it as soon as he had undone it- with a light sigh Ocelot picked it up also taking the knife

,,if he wakes up call me’’


	8. Episode 8 - Office Retreat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kazuhira retreats back to his office, D-Dog comes for a visit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi guys! - i'd like to apologize that this chapter is a filler or pretty much appears like one i just had to write something to take a break from stuff and thought this would be a nice thing to steam off on- for you hopefully a nice way to ease into the week as well!
> 
> also i'd like to apologize for absolutely sucking at writing Kaz' visual impairement i just dont know how to work it out?? 
> 
> i hope you guys enjoy though!

After some minutes of the dog whining in front of the office door Kazuhira had to give up on ignore him. 

 

He wasn’t completely blind- he could still see silhouettes, on a good day actually pretty clearly although somewhat blurry and his hearing had started to compensate for the decline of sight

 

Thus making the dog somewhat louder than it actually was - with that also more annoying.

 

He did appreciate the fact that DD however had picked up the fact the he wasn’t allowed to jump on him.

 

He still refused to wear his prosthetic leg.

 

The dog ran a few times around the office before settling down in front of him, pressing its muzzle against his leg, with a sigh the man walked to his chair, DD following him and then placing its head in his lap once he had sat himself down and placed a hand on his head, rubbing it gently

 

,,whats up with you. Do you know what’s wrong with your master?’’ the dog huffed out a breath and let out a small whine

 

,,I know.’’ he slumped in his seat slightly patting the dog’s head continuously

 

Whatever had gotten into his friend wasn’t pretty, he was aware of that. 

 

,,aggressive behaviour…’’ he couldn’t imagine that- at least had a hard part picturing it.

 

Had a parasite infected him?

 

Kazuhira most certainly hoped that that wasn’t the case

 

He turned his head to look at the figure of the dog and his hand on his head

 

,,he’ll come around...’’ he took off his shades, photosensitivity or not, they had started to bother him in some way, along with them he shortly removed barrett as well running a hand through his hair

 

,,so don’t worry.’’


	9. Episode 9 - [blank]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Snake is getting somewhat better at behaving however there still are cases of him assaulting staff members - amongst them also a brief situation where he attacked Ocelot, DD and Snake also get to meet again after not having seen each other prior to the mission where Snake returned in the state he currently is in!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'd like to apologize for this chapter not having a name! for whatever reason i just couldn't come up with one so if anyone would have an idea for what to call this chapter i'd be really happy!!

A couple days went by - the boss didn't act quite as hostile anymore but still refused to let anyone to close unless he approached them himself

 

Kaz and Ocelot were one of them and a handful of other staff members who were there from the first months of the Diamond Dogs coming into existence

 

Even though he had calmed down more there had been a scene that neither Kaz or Ocelot could shake off but also refused to mention.

 

The two of them, Miller and Shashalaska had gotten into an argument that even went far enough as that Ocelot had grabbed Kazuhira by the collar of his shirt

 

As that had happened Ocelot had suddenly found himself on the floor, the boss on top of him, holding him down and baring his teeth snarling.

 

,,Snake- back off’’ Kaz had growled and he truly did, leaving the man on the ground and standing up slightly unbalanced, shoulders slouched forward neck bent slightly, looking at Miller who sighed and helped Ocelot up

 

,,what was that about?’’

 

,,whoever said ‘animal like behaviour’... they were right.’’ they both glanced at snake and a bark could be heard, Snake had immediately turned his attention to the sound

 

,,oh god.’’

 

,,what?’’

 

,,did they actually have any chance of interacting after Boss returned?’’

 

Both paused and watched as DD came dashing towards them and excitedly jumping up at the boss - he seemed happy enough even crouching down and putting his hands on the dogs shoulders as it laid its forepaws on his licking his face

 

,,good to see he at least didn’t forget DD’’ Ocelot hummed quietly and Kaz nodded

 

,,you know, I was worried they might reject each other in some way’’ he continued as the Boss got up and walked to Kazuhira who stepped back

 

,,Boss. Back off’’ he grunted, the man mentioned not reclining but leaning against him slightly with a grunt, Kaz turned to face Ocelot, making out a rather puzzled facial expression

 

,,that is a first…’’

 

,,let’s hope he’ll get more like this than knocking people on their asses’’ Ocelot rolled his eyes


	10. Episode 10 - Drastical Measures?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After another case of Snake terrorizing a staff member he and Ocelot get into a fight as Ocelot tries to fend him off the recruit. a brief discussing with Miller concludes in split opinions about what should be done.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yay! chapter 10!!
> 
> i'd like to thank everyone so far for taking their time to read this fic and leaving kudos!
> 
> i would like to apologize though if this isn't quite as what you would have thought it would be really. maybe i should change the title of the fic?
> 
> anyway i truly hope you will enjoy this chapter!

It didn’t remain like that though - he did in fact return to knocking people on their asses, slipping out of the medical wing and terrorizing the hell out of the staff

 

Boss and Ocelot actually also had a full on fight- he had to chase him off from a recruit he had cornered and from there it had escalated, exchanging blows and kicks, Snake even going as far as to bite him- them rolling on the floor, Ocelot cursing, telling the guards off- under no circumstances were they to aim a gun at the boss- both men grunting and groaning.

 

Kazuhira had stopped it, driving the bottom of his crutch on a point on the inside of Snakes armpit at a nerve center and afterwards whacking him across the jaw - it was hard to deny the noise of the two things connecting.

 

The boss had given a last rattle and slumped together

 

,,shit Miller. that was a fucking risk you took.’’ Ocelot stood up wiping debris off his pants and rearranged his scarf and the sling with extra bullets. He went down on a knee to check that Snake in fact was breathing- the last blow had been merciless.

 

,,we have to do something.’’ Miller stated blankly

 

,,like what?’’ Ocelot bit back, rubbing his one shoulder frustrated, Kazuhira sighed and corrected his shades and adjusted his coat

 

,,we have to restrain him.’’

 

,,what, like chain him up? Collar him?’’ Ocelot was being sarcastic

 

Kaz’ facial expression remained straight

 

,,Adam. Do you think I’m joking? Because i most certainly am not.’’ 

 

,,well Benedict. You have to be kidding.’’ neither of them thoroughly enjoyed the other using their actual name

 

,,I’m not. I am serious.’’ with that Kazuhira stalked off, headed for the R&D department, Adam hurried after him

 

,,just where are you going?’’

 

,,what do you think? - when i say I’m serious that’s because I am.’’

,,Kaz! this is drastical isn't it?''

,,no.''


	11. Episode 11 -

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The discussion of collaring the Boss continues.

The two of them were arguing through the majority of the walk to the R&D department even inside they continued their discussion - soldiers they passed did their best job to ignore it but it wasn't easy; what could it be now?

 

In the end Kaz had spun around and poked his finger at Ocelot sneering slightly

 

,,this is for the safety of everyone- you saw it yourself!’’ they paused

 

,,I don’t enjoy the idea too much either but until he returns back to actually being reasonable we will have to do this.’’ he rummaged in a box fishing out various objects before retrieving what he was searching for

 

,,here.’’ he held up a collar and stood up handing it to the other man who looked at it doubtfully

 

,,it needs a remote though.’’ Kaz kicked a plastic square in his direction

 

,,there.’’

 

,,alright. 8 levels… isn’t that a lot? ’’ 

 

,,there are collars that go up to 100.’’ Miller had replied dryly and started to walk again

 

,,how do we know it works?’’ 

 

,,why don't you try it on then?’’ was Kaz' only reply to the question

 

,,and now hurry up cat - we gotta get this on him before all hell breaks loose again!’’ Ocelot clenched his jaw following him, holding back a retort.


	12. Episode 12 - Collaring

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> hey guys! sorry this chapter is so brief however i would like to promise that things will get back to action in the next chapters!  
> I'll even post the next update this wednesday if anyone is interested?

Putting on the collar was a bit of a pain - they didn’t want him to wake up in the middle of them clasping it shut or anything the like but tranquilizing him a second time when he already was under seemed to risky.

 

Lucky for them he didn’t wake up

 

,,we’ll see if it works later. I doubt he’ll wake up anytime today- it is getting late.’’

 

,,you think?’’

 

,,we can give the remote to the head of this department.’’ Kazuhira said and they started walking towards the exit- him stopping to hand the remote to one of the staff members there

 

,,if he wakes up ready to wreak havoc just shock him- keep it low and get one of us first before going higher than five. Understood?’’

 

,,yes sir, thank you sir’’

 

,,alright.’’ 

 

The two of them headed for the mess for dinner although chances were high they would miss it again.

Fortunately they didn’t and settled down in a far end of the canteen to talk things over thoroughly


	13. Episode 13 - surprise visits

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> no doubt that Snake does enjoy breaking out of the medical wing to get out and move - another favorite past time along with that would be to spend time with DD and actually also visiting Kaz when he manages to recall what platform his office is on.

As if Snake knew what the collar meant his rash behaviour had declined again.

 

He still managed to stealth his way out in the open though starting to make it difficult for the doctors whenever Kazuhira or Ocelot would haul him back - when guards could get him and gethim back to his designated area they didn’t say anything to the leaders; being chewed on on the behalf of accidentally letting their boss sneak out- who’s profession basically was to break in and out and to also sneak around wasn't fun.

 

Kazuhira also once had returned to his office, spilling his coffee as the Boss scared the everloving hell out of him, laying on the ground, dozing off together with D-dog, he had gotten up quickly though and approached Kaz as he closed the door, proceedingto lean against him again, head on his shoulder as Kaz came to halt still holding his beverage.

 

Both men sighed- the smell of blood outweighed anything else. The nurses had cleaned his face several times, once sedated him to try and bathe him completely but the blood didn’t go away - and although he didn’t enjoy the smell of blood too much but let it slide, the texture of the blood in his hair was annoying him though

 

,,Boss- we really need to clean you up.’’

 

The man gave a small grunt

 

Kazuhira sighed again and held him at arm's length looking at the shock collar, then pointing at it

 

,,you know what it does?’’

 

Snake stood still for a moment before picking at the collar, tugging at it slightly, an annoyed facial expression on his face, a small hum coming from his throat

 

,,good.’’ Kaz replied but had to swat at his commander's hand as he pulled at the band more forcefully, both took a step back, Snake with more of a growl in his throat- the dog perked up at that

 

,,D-Dog stay’’ 

 

,,’s for your own safety boss.’’ 

 

Silence for a few seconds before the Boss actually to forced out a word

 

,,大嫌い’’ Kazuhira had stared at him surprised before replying

 

,,of course. I would hate it too if i were you. Come on, we gotta find Adam’’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lo and behold! he can speak somewhat at least!
> 
> 大嫌い translates into hate which is pretty understandable if you were to ask me
> 
> also! from now i will also update on wednesdays! so you'll get updates both mondays and wednesdays!


	14. Episode 14 - [Blank]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kazuhira and Ocelot meet up- Kaz telling Ocelot of how the Boss had talked or at least voiced his dislike of the collar, Ocelot of course doubts it and theres another brief exchange between them about the Boss following Miller around for the majority of the time.

,,Ocelot!’’ Miller was walking towards him briskly

 

,,Kazuhira’’ Ocelot replied, turning to face him

 

,,he can talk.’’ at this Ocelot raised his eyebrows, taking a small step back to take both in both Miller and the Boss

 

,,what do you mean?’’ he asked, gaze still fixed on Snake, standing beside Kazuhira with a posture that could be straighter, some blood dripping on the asphalt beneath him

 

,,he spoke just before.- Ocelot cut him off causing Kazuhira to stand up straighter than he already was, frustrated at being silenced mid-sentence

,,is that so? What did he say then?’’ no doubt that Adam didn’t believe him

 

,,he dislikes the collar- that doesn’t even cut it. He hates it’’ Ocelot glanced at Boss who had stopped a little bit behind Kaz, crouching- looking at the two of them and tensing his shoulders as he and Ocelot got eye contact

 

,,you know we can’t do that’’ 

 

,,of course i’m aware of that!’’ Kaz spat angrily at this Snake had sat up more glaring at Ocelot who raised a hand, slowly lowering it with a sigh

 

,,easy Boss’’ Kaz turned around

 

,,he’s on my heels constantly. Ocelot. This can’t continue, it’s hard to not get distracted.’’

 

,,it’s better than attacking you. And if he really spoke- it means he might be getting back to his old self- I think he remembers you more than any of us.’’ the last part sounded more like a sigh

 

Kaz hummed slightly, looking at the man sitting on the floor

 

,,I guess since he’s been patient with us so often.’’ Ocelot nodded at the statement

 

,,I think you can always tell him to go. Send him to me if anything. DD follows me quite often for now so they can keep each other busy’’ Kaz nodded and turned around mentioning his work

 

,,take over from here then please. Maybe help him talk again.’’

 

,,of course. Boss. follow me’’

 

.


	15. Episode 15 - Re-training

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It gets settled that the Boss might be recovering from what was happening so they should retrain him so he at least can get set to complete minor missions.

Also the fact that Snake had to be retrained again was no question

 

At the very least they hadn’t start all the way from scratch, his CQC was still good and not to forget that he was still very good at being in stealth mode

 

What the biggest problem was- was the fact that he didn’t directly obey orders.

 

Something fatal could happen if he were to be set out in a mission- not that he would just yet but the topic of him being taken on missions to at least get him off the base and let him do his job to some extent had come up, however Kaz did have a weak disagreement with the topic. Again, if something would go wrong it could have dire consequences

 

A handful of the DD staff had volunteered and one of the first things he had to be trained in was obedience

 

This was easier than said of course and within a few minutes two D-ranks were out cold on the floor and one of their B ranks groaning in pain as well - Boss was lying on the floor for a moment as well, the collar doing its work, Ocelot sighing heavily as he finally could turn it off since the man was subdued for now.

 

He was glad Kaz wasn’t there for now, he would probably have walked up to the men rolling on the ground and knocked Snake out himself with the crutch or at the very least strongly hinder him.

 

Other staff members helped him to get the group to the medical wing for check ups and recovery - Ocelot stifled a heavy sigh at the sight of the crew on cots slowly regaining conscience, the rank B one only complaining lightly holding onto his arm, Ocelot walked up to him and apologized personally on his behalf - the soldier didn’t hold it against the boss he said and added that accidents could happen and also the he was glad to help

 

As the men had recovered a few more came as volunteers- it relieved Ocelot that it hadn’t scared any of the staff away that Snake had knocked out three of them.


	16. Episode 16 - Training Cont.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oh boy- as it stands Snake is going through the training perfectly fine. how long could it be before he's fit for a mission?

After some weeks Snake had finally gotten a hang of the word ‘no’, ‘stop’ and ‘knock it off’ in English, russian and afrikaans  
So now at least the majority of the Staff wouldn’t have to worry too much.

 

Now a second part came in.

 

Keeping staff members secure if they were to follow him on missions.

 

This time Kazuhira came into play- 

 

They had only just gotten the commander in a faux choke hold and Snake had already gone for the poor soul who had to play the captor- while he was distracted Ocelot bit the bullet

 

,,Hey Snake- knock it off!’’ the facial expression of Kaz as Ocelot wrapped an arm around his neck couldn’t be described as anything less than blank

 

,,or your Commander gets it’’ the eyecontact Ocelot and Snake got was intense- he wasn’t sure if he ever had seen a look of such fixated anger and contemplation in a long time

 

,,Adamska- do not push our luck.’’ Kazuhira hissed and turned his head slightly

 

,,oh I’m not.’’ he smiled lightly 

 

,,look? He’s thinking this through’’ it really seemed to be the case as Snake got up from his crouching position- of course he would have to act much quicker in an actual situation like this but at least he wasn’t acting first and thinking about it later 

 

His look was concentrated as he looked over both men, his hand subconsciously slipping to a place where he would have a tranquilizer- not the best idea but still. He was getting somewhere

He suddenly lunged forward toppling the two of them and pried Kaz out of his grip, although this was an option- it was erratic and dangerous- more harm than good would be done and Kazuhira was making a point of this, cursing and definitely voicing his discomfort and suddenly going quiet and heaving himself in Snakes grip

 

He was playing dead?

 

Even though he was playing and he most certainly hoped that Snake knew this as the man was going down on a knee holding Miller very, very carefully and looking him over very intensely before looking at Ocelot with something looked like sheer loss 

 

,,jeez, Kazuhira. You’re killing Snake right now.’’ the man in Boss’ arms hinted at a smile

,,good. He needs to learn how to make an intelligent approach to these situations. I could have died- anyone could have died.’’ as soon as Snake had let go of him, he stalked off


	17. Episode 17 - Visits

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> that the Boss visits Kaz is nothing new of course. this time Kazuhira lets him get somewhat closer

Again the boss slipping into Kaz’ room wasn’t all too strange for now and up to this moment he hadn’t been breaking anything.

 

The man had gotten up as soon as the door fell open and stayed on the spot until Kazuhira had said anything to him - or usually it was like this.

 

This time Snake wandered up to him, putting a hand around Kaz’ waist, burrowing his head into the crook of the other man’s neck

 

Miller could feel the hor- no not horn but shrapnel poke against his jawline and gulped carefully

 

,,what do you want Boss?’’

 

As a hot breath spread across his neck and Miller did shudder slightly and he turned his head a little so the edge of the shrapnel wasn’t digging into his skin

 

,,whats wrong?’’ the man with his head at his throat hummed something quietly and slowly moved his mouth to the skin of his throat- Kaz nearly struck him the crutch at the sudden feeling of teeth on his throat but he actually laughed slightly, enjoying the sensation for a few moments but knowing that this couldn’t go on for long

 

He moved his head a little and stepped away, giving a firm no - the training had worked since the Boss reclined

 

,,Boss. What do you want from me?’’ he asked a little gruffly and watched as the man put a hand to the shock collar around his neck and Kaz’ shoulder sank slightly as he exhaled

 

,,you’re aware of the fact we can’t allow that. Right?’’

 

A sigh came from Snake

 

,,we talked about this… maybe later when you really have gone without terrifying your staff members we might take it off’’

 

He let the man approach him again and burrow his face in his neck once more, putting a hand in his hair as he went back to biting at the exposed skin, telling him no again when Kaz felt he got vigorous

 

After some minutes like this Snake backed off and walked slowly out of the office, trailing a scent of smoke after him


	18. Episode 18 - Further Discussions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Once more Ocelot and Kazuhira are back at the dinner table for discussion - this time to talk about moving Snake

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oh man am i rushing things? oh man- sorry if i am, I tried to rewrite it a little but its hard to do around right before bed and 6 am before publishing-

The following evening Ocelot and Kazuhira had seated themselves in the canteen again to talk the situation of Snake over again

 

,,alright. Adam.’’ the men shared a glance

 

,,good evening Kaz’’ 

 

A moment of silence before Ocelot started off

 

,,i believe we talked over this again but- just to make sure. We should move Snake. He cant stay in the medical wing.’’

 

,,go on.’’

 

,,the staff at the MW is getting antsy to put it like that. Yes of course his behaviour has improved. But they’re still nervous around him. The bloods a sanitary issue too’’

 

,,of course. What’s your plan? Put him back in his quarters?’’

 

,,no. Quiets cell. I haven’t seen her at all, if anything- she hasn’t done anything wrong. She can move to a room’’ Kazuhira took a bite of his meal considering the man opposing him before answering

 

,,you propose we place him there?’’ Ocelot nodded

 

,,yes. Look at it like that, the medical staff won’t worry about him, he’ll have a where we know he is, we can always let him out overday but at least keep him in the cell overnight. It can be locked. We’ll find something out with the woman.’’

 

Again silence, interrupted by the sound of cutlery scraping at the plate

 

,,also. Kazuhira.’’ the man raised his head 

 

,,we should try and let him join in on a mission.’’if he would have had anything in his mouth he would have choked on it, luckily however he had finished the meal

 

,,excuse me?’’

 

,,you heard me.’’

 

,,Ocelot.’’ he cleared his throat before continuing

 

,,the results could be a catastrophe’’ Adam nodded. acknowledging the fact.


	19. Episode 19 - Caging

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> after the discussion and further planning the actual task at hand begins with getting the Boss down to his new cell

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry if this chapter seems off or something it was too late when i wrote this so my apologies!

It had been a slight pain to coax Snake down to the cage.

 

They had gotten him down to the room with the cell but when he saw it he started stalling- in the end they had to tranquilize him- 6 shots had to be used before he at least was groggy enough to be dragged into it.

 

When he woke up he had started pacing the cell and looked around it- Kaz had stayed behind just to make sure he wouldn’t go absolutely mad.

 

He seemed to handle it fairly well though- at least for a handful of minutes before probably realizing what was going on. 

 

He had upturned the small table and even jumped for the bars not allowing the option of escaping from the top, shaking at the bars angrily growling at Kazuhira- reaching out between the bars of the cell, towards him- although he was standing a good few meters away from him, Miller stepped back

 

,,sorry Boss.’’

 

A roar came from the caged man that ended in his voice cracking

 

Kazuhira sighed heavily and wanted to turn around when he heard Snake inhale sharply

 

,,K-Kaz.. Kazu-hira’’

 

Millers heart rate spiked- he could swear by that- he didn’t turn around though only tilted his head to the side with a heavy sigh before hurrying out of the room

 

His name followed him out- screamed loud enough to reverberate down the hall- or so it seemed.


	20. Episode 20 - Mission preparement

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> hey remember when i said action things would happen? because they sure as heck are about happen somewhat- well they're beginning-

A few weeks after that they had actually received a mission that could be the one to get the Boss back on track

 

The objective was simple- find and extract a highly skilled soldier that they could use for the sake of more interpreters

 

Kazuhira was the one to go down and get him up

 

As he entered the room the smell of blood hit him immediately and he snorted slightly at it

 

,,Alright Boss.’’ the man was lying on the cot on his side

 

,,time to get up’’ he continued and walked up close to the side of the cage, Snake held still but a deep breath out betrayed him- it was somewhat tempting to wake him up if he was half asleep by poking at him but he didn’t

 

Snake still didn’t stir

 

,,Boss. We don’t have all day for this’’

 

Another deep sigh and Miller mirrored the action- going to the entrance and unlocking the door - at this the man had started to stir

 

As Kaz entered the cell and shut the door after him Snake had moved onto his stomach and was staring at him with a deep concentration- as deep as a gaze like that could be with only one eye that was

 

,,get up. We have a mission for you’’

 

He hadn’t even gotten the word mission completely finished and the Boss was standing in front of him somewhat saluting

 

,,good. Come with me’’

 

They left the cell and entered the outside deck

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woah hey!! - chapter 20 now huh? i would like to thank everyone who has stayed with my writing this far like really


	21. Episode 21 - Heading out.

They stopped in front of the helicopter for a thorough briefing so Snake knew what was going to happen along with the other 3 Diamond Dogs sent out to join him

 

A few sentences in a woman appeared and Miller glared at her from behind his sunglasses before looking at Ocelot- Snake looked at the woman who had appeared, unfazed; he had felt someone before she had appeared

 

,,Quiet! What are you doing here? Where have you been?’’

 

,,she isn’t going!’’ 

 

The sniper glanced at Boss with confusion- she had been around the mother base seeing what had happened but still didn’t understand the situation, Snake looked at her and for a moment the staff who was there to see held their breath in fear that he might do something brash

 

They were relieved when he only took a step forward though and Quiet a small one away looking at Ocelot who shrugged

 

,,we don’t know what happened. Nobody knows it.’’ she tensed as she let Snake approach and lean his head against her neck

 

,,Quiet. You can join on the mission- but you have to promise one thing.’’ she looked at him, gently removing Snake from her person

 

,,Keep an extra eye on him. Here- its for his shock collar’’ he gave her the remote adding that he knew basic words as ‘no’ and such and that he obeyed the staff well. Kazuhira started rambling about how she could only make things worse if anything.

 

Both Ocelot and Quiet dismissed him

 

,,alright. You understand this right? You have to take care of him’’ she nodded once and clambered into the helicopter the Boss standing still, looking at Ocelot

 

,,you- behave’’ he said and Snake followed the three crew members into the helicopter

 

,,good luck…’’


	22. Episode 22 - Back to Base

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The group heads back to the Mother Base as the mission was successful   
> however just because the highly skilled soldier had arrived in one piece doesn't mean that something cant be wrong.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! i was thinking about uploading the rest of the chapters up until/before the new year so i can get this done - just so you guys knew! there are still around 19-ish chapters left and i do have one or two extras i can throw in as well later so you know that the chapter updates from here on in might become a little irregular - as always though i will put up a post on tumblr on new chapter uploads under shieldandarrows.tumblr.com!
> 
> thanks for still staying w me through this fic and have a nice wednesday!

It had taken roughly half the day before they had returned - the soldier that had been the target had arrived after having been fulton extracted safely back to the base

When the actual staff members had returned from the mission it had almost been a repetition of the mission where he had returned like this as he fell out of the helicopter- Quiet managed to catch him before he had hit his head though and the three crew members got out- one of them having to be carried

,,what happened?!’’ Ocelot inquired partly worried partly frustrated- If it weren't for Miller doing paperwork right now he would be roaring in anger

,,Sir! We- we gotta get him to the medical wing first. We’ll explain ASAP’’ the two men replied hurrying towards the MW. he looked at Quiet and Snake- she held him up with his right arm around her shoulder and a hand on his hip

,,Quiet. It’s alright- i can take him from here. thanks’’ he said as Quiet handed the man over to him, the woman gave a small nod before disappearing into to somewhere else, maybe up to the helipad that was higher up or back to the medical wing to watch the rest of the situation unfold from somewhere there. 

 

He sat Snake down on the cot in the cage with a deep sigh and removed the weapons he had on himself, even removing the collar.

Boss was twitching and breathing heavily groaning loudly once or twice

,,shh. Jesus’’ Adam muttered as he also removed the boots of the man and got him out of the shawl- finishing with pulling the blanket somewhat over him, exhaling deeply

,,what on earth are we supposed to do with you.’’


	23. Episode 23 - Debriefing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ocelot and Kazuhira get an insight at how the mission truly turned out.

He couldn’t avoid Kazuhira as he got out of the room who stopped him

,,what happened?- a guard is hurt! And where is that woman?!’’

,,Miller- calm down first. The Boss is… resting, let’s put it like that. The guard who got hurt is in the med bay and the other two had promised to tell me what happened’’

,,I am not going to be left out. I need that mission report!’’

,,sure- just calm down. The pair seemed quite shaken enough as it was’’ 

,,hm. And what was it with Snake?’’

,,as it seems to be usual at the moment i don't know. He might have hurt himself. I stripped him of his weapons and other things that could be problematic- shawl and boots. No visible damages currently.’’

How pleased Kazuhira was with this reply Adam couldn't tell so they continued walking in silence

 

The two men entered the medical wing where the two guards and the third one who was getting treated were waiting for Ocelot and Miller.

The two conscious ones seemed nervous and exhausted, leaning against each other- the left one nudging the second one shortly after he had said something

,,alright you two. If you could come with us’’ the men looked from each other, then to their companion before getting up, they weren’t leaning against each other but still remained close. Ocelots concern to what happened grew- could the Boss have turned against the staff members?

,,to be clear on one thing. you’re not in trouble. We just want to know what happened- why you two seem so shaken and why the third man is being hospitalized.’’ Ocelot had started as they had walked into a small room with a table and four chairs, they sat down

,,sir. We-….’’ Ocelot nodded an ecouragement

,,it was. well- ‘’

,,we were scouting the area a-and one of the enemies spotted us- I guess they had Night vision.. But they spotted us and they shot- they shot Brass hound. In the shoulder. Even caught his shin’’

,,alright. go on’’

,,and the Boss- Boss went mad-’’ Kazuhira was at attention now, leaning forwards on his chair- Ocelot put a hand on his arm to hold him in his seat

,,yeah- he started running- towards the guard who had shot Brass Hound and took him out-’’ the other man cut in as his friend stopped abruptly

,,and- well. Well when we got to him- we wanted to- no- well- we had to hide the body. When we got down’’ both men looked pale as sheets, the one who had stopped looked like he might get sicker than he already was

,,spit it out.’’ Miller hissed

,,when we got down- Boss had been sitting on the man and at first- first we didn’t see what was going on because it was d-dark. Right? But we heard this weird noise- and- and.’’ he stopped and looked at the other man who was sitting slouched over

,,so much blood- sir-he'd-’’ the right man’s voice was hoarse- almost inaudible and he stopped, his companion putting a hand on his shoulder, both looking down until the man holding his friend spoke up again

,,there was blood all over his face- the mans. The mans throat. A-and his face- like seeing a demon!’’ they both looked up at their instructors but then cast their gaze down again, they truly looked sick now- what rank where they again? D’s or C’s, new to the combat unit? Ocelot wasn’t sure but they most certainly hadn’t seen much worse than this - he thanked the men and they shakily got up, leaving quickly.


	24. Episode 24 - Post-debrief

,,you believe what they said?’’

,,they seemed shaken enough. I doubt they would make something like that up’’

The pair sighed

Kazuhira suddenly bristled and Ocelot closed his eyes slightly anticipating the outburst of anger

,,Kazuhira. Please’’

,,no!- Adam. This could have gone wrong!’’ he snarled getting up and the other man fished for a package of cigarettes and a lighter- Miller continued his ranting as Ocelot slid the things over the table towards him

,,he killed a person and apparently bit him in the throat?! Adamska! This can’t be reasonable! He is acting like a raging feral dog!’’ 

,,Miller. Take a cigarette- hell take two and get out to take a break- go to bed. Rearrange your thoughts. He might be acting like a feral but we’ll get him back to normal soon enough’’

Kaz had taken the package, angrily fished out two cigarettes and grabbed the lighter before walking off angrily also managing to slamthe door behind himself

Shalashaska waited a couple of minutes before he walked out of the room, closing the door carefully behind himself and walking down to the cell where Snake was

Just to make sure that if he truly had taken a bite of a person wasnt the cause of Snakes apparent uneasiness and that he hadn't puked it back up in the cell


	25. Episode 25 - Check ups

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ocelot visits Snakes cell for a brief check up just to make sure that he didn't have any serious injuries, of course that has its difficulties.

As Ocelot arrived at the cell he was surprised to see Quiet sitting in the cell with Snake leaning against the cot that originally was hers, maintaining her rifle, while Boss was lying on the cot- however as soon as she noticed Ocelot she disappeared

The Boss had looked up as soon as she had vanished to see what the disturbance was and only inclined his head slightly looking at the intruder

While Adam looked the cell over from his point of standing he noticed a pool of blood where Quiet had been - he hoped that it just was something that had dripped of the Boss, from probably laying there before and that he actually hadn’t attacked the woman

If that would have been the case the entire floor would probably be smeared in blood though. 

He couldn’t find any signs of Snake having spat out anything either

 

However Ocelot still wanted to make sure he wasn’t hurt- that any teeth had been knocked out or broken ribs anything the like so he entered the cage

,,come here- I gotta check up on you’’ Snake didn’t move

,,Boss- we can do this the easy way or the hard one’’

Still no reaction - first when Shashalaska stepped towards him a few paces did the other man get up

,,good’’ the blood that looked way to fresh around his mouth was Ocelots first concern and after getting close enough he took the man’s face in both hands to hold his head still while moving his lips apart with his thumb and index finger - the man he held let out a small growl

,,cut that out.’’ Adam murmured as he opened the man’s mouth slightly more, checking the teeth- he wasn’t missing any from what he could see, so the fresher blood couldn’t come from having a tooth punched out’’

Another growl and Ocelot let go- Snake retreated further into the cell while Ocelot steadily followed him

,,I’m not done.’’ he paused

,,again. The easy or the hard way.’’


	26. Episode 26 - The hard way.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the Boss decides to not cooperate with Ocelot on the check up but ends up being checked up on anyway as he gets knocked out

Ocelot was displeased to find that his friend apparently wanted to do it the hard way since he didnt come closer; with a sigh he edged in closer before Snake suddenly charged after him

Most certainly the hard way.

Adamska managed to writhe out of the grasp the man was holding on him, turning the tables as Snake now was in his chokehold

The man thrashed, snarled, kicked and snapped after Ocelot who was holding onto him with as much calmness as he could muster before the Boss finally went limp in his grasp- his pulse still racing though

Ocelot laid the man down carefully and stripped him of his harness and taking off the top part of his uniform, revealing a shirt that was partially drenched in sweat and blood, not that he expected it to be clean anyways- he lifted it gingerly to check after shot wounds or cuts along with other forms of damage- there were bruises but since he had engaged in a round of CQC with one of the enemies guards if not more it wasnt too strange- there also was a large bruise on his one arm but that could always be because he had been dragged from the presumably dead body he had taken a bite from- he pulled the shirt down again and heisted him up on the cot.

a hum had Ocelot turning his head to see that Quiet had returned

,,you know i had to right? I’ll take him to the medical wing later just to get a more thorough check’’

She nodded once

,,he didnt hurt you- did he?’’ she took a moment looking at the boss before shaking her head firmly, Ocelot gave small sigh of relief

,,thank god.’’ she turned to leave 

,,but Quiet-’’ the woman turned around looking at him

,,thank you for watching over him and the other three guards’’ another nod and she was gone again


	27. Episode 27 - Quiet visits

This hadnt been the last time that Quiet was found in the cell along with Snake

Mostly when Ocelot came across the two together both parts were silent and simply seemed to enjoy the company of each other- so much hadn't changed there as it seemed

''Good'' - Ocelot had though at that

The things occurring mostly whenever he walked in on the two were Quiet cleaning out her rifle while Snake was watching her doing her work or they would just sit in the cell presumably enjoying the silence, sometimes with the sniper humming something

Once or twice the two had even dozed off although in their respective corners of the cell and even once he had seen Quiet resting against the cot with Snake on it both of them apparently sleeping - she woken up at the sound of Adam approaching though and was soon gone, leaving the Boss behind on the bed

When Snake had woken up afterwards he had looked around for the woman shortly before glancing at Ocelot for a few seconds- then returning to lying down and probably dozing off again


	28. Episode 28 - Further training

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As Miller deems the first mission in a long time to have been an awful disaster Ocelot agrees with helping to prepare the Boss better for next missions

Since the first mission had been a disaster- at least by Millers accounts as it could have escalated further from Snake killing the enemy to turning on the other 4 people on his team Ocelot had organized a practice round

For a day the staff had to play enemy guards since Snake also should be ‘re-trained’ in going into missions alone- the objective was somewhere on the mother base and the man had to retrieve it, preferably without getting ‘shot’ by the staff who had received paintball rifles which the R&D had gotten special permission to develop even though it only were a few of them

Ocelot was there to brief Boss who had apparently gotten a vague idea of what was going to happen

,,Snake- listen’’ the man snapped to attention looking up at Adam

,,you’re on a mission now- understood?’’ Snake straightened up slightly eyeing the staff before locking eyes with Ocelot

,,good. You’ll be alone. You-’’ he pointed at the Boss

,,will have to find the objective- we don’t exactly know what it is but it’s important.’’ Snake turned to move but was held back by Ocelot

,,hold on- I’m not done. Your other task is to not get shot. Be careful- understood?’ the man blinked slowly and Ocelot let him go

The objective was a box which had some spare parts for weapons in them- nothing too dangerous and it was at the top-most part of the Mother Base

,,good luck’’ he had muttered as Snake started walking past him

 

When he was sure the Boss couldn’t see him he went ahead to see how it would turn out


	29. Episode 29 - 'Mission' successful

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the 'mission' the Boss was sent out on actually went better than expected

A majority of the Diamond Dogs were rather nervous about actually getting to shoot at the boss - even if it was training and with no actual bullets the idea still seemed awfully risky

They staff members who got to avoid the man were pleased but then there were the ones who saw him and had to shoot him- eventually ‘search’ for him who dreaded it. 

At least Snake didn’t do a head on charge- the man had understood that getting shot would result in some sort of bad thing so he tried to keep his head low as much as he could muster and not knock out a guard who had caught him in the shoulder.

 

When Snake finally had found the objective after a few hours only getting tagged three times so far Ocelot had appeared

,,alright Boss- get here would you?’’ the man straightened his posture and walked up to the major who walked around him twice

,,three times? That’s pretty well done. Good job Snake!’’ Ocelot had clapped him on the back a couple of times allowing a small smile

,,this is good. We should do this a few times more and then we can even deploy you alone at some point.’’ Snake had understand a little of what the man had said but it sounded good.

Kazuhira had appeared and walked towards the other two men - Snake stalked over to him, rubbing his head against the other mans shoulder giving off something that sounded like a pleased growl

,,and how many shots?’’ Kaz asked, sighing weakly as he pressed at Snake with his shoulder

,,Snake, not now’’

,,three times. Its a good sign i’d say. Sooner than later we could deploy him on his own.’’

,,is that so?’’ Snake had sat himself down on the ground looking to the side

,,Boss?’’ Kazuhira approached him and got down on a knee, nodding slightly

,,good job.’’ the boss didn’t move at the words but Ocelot had the idea that Snake was incredibly pleased in a way at hearing it


	30. Episode 30 - another visit

Miller knew that Snake was following him again, not there he could do too much about it, shooing him off had never really had any effect, he might have gotten his head wrapped around the words 'no, stop and knock it off' but it seemed as if all that went out of the window as soon as the two of them were alone, with a few exceptions of course. with a brief sigh he unlocked the door to his quarters and let Snake enter before walking in after him to close the door. 

Said man was about to make his way up into Kaz’ bed or it most certainly seemed like that 

,,don’t even think about it!’’ Miller had hissed, shedding his coat and stripping himself of the green jacket, removing the holster while adding that he only would mess up the sheets in blood and whatnot

Snake had retreated from the bed and sat down on the floor next to Kazuhira who hadn’t taken a seat yet himself, leaning against the man’s leg, Kaz took off the shirt and tie leaving him in his pants and a white t-shirt along with his shoes.

He sighed, correcting his sunglasses tilting his head down to look at his friend

,,when on earth are you coming back to normal? hm?’’ he had grunted reaching down to comb a hand through the Boss’ hair. It wasn’t soft but, but it wasnt as dry with blood or slick with grease as he expected either- some strangely normal state considering the situation

,,still cant believe you took a bite of an actual person.’’ he grumbled on still having his hand in the other mans hair, absentmindedly stroking it before standing up to walk to the small couch in the room to sit in it

The second man had stayed behind, sitting on the floor, Kaz called him over - that the couch would get smeared in blood wasn’t as bad as getting the bed bloody- he barely used it anyway and it was black so the blood wouldn’t get to visible.

Snake had joined him on the couch, hesitantly at first before lying himself across Kazuhiras legs, glancing up at him for some sort of sign of this not being tolerated.

Instead Kaz’ only hand settled heavily between his shoulders and he shifted slightly, Boss still across his lap again sighing deeply, the Boss mirrored the action

,,what are we going to do with you.’’

 

Both men had actually ended dozing off after an hour of Kaz absentmindedly stroking Snakes back and Snake just taking in the touch


	31. Episode 31 -

When Kazuhira woke up again he was surprised for a few seconds that the weight on his lap had disappeared but Snake had just moved to the other end of the couch lying down there instead - the man moved back towards him as Kaz had noticed it

,,mh- ‘s alright Boss. ‘just wondering where you went’’ Miller yawned running his hand through the other man’s hair again.

With a sigh he also accepted it as Snake placed a hand on his right shoulder and grabbed his waist, pulling him to lay down on the couch

,,what’s your plan now Boss?’’ as the man crawled on top of him putting a hand on either side of his hand Kaz sighed again, leaning his head to the side, huffing out another breath, the Boss lowered his face to the crook of Kaz’ neck, pressing his lips against the skin there then sinking his teeth slightly into the skin there causing Kazuhira to shift slightly on the couch placing his hand on the man’s chest

,,Snake. I’m too tired for this’’ 

The man over him remained still for a moment before giving a small grunt, getting up from him

,,are you offended now?’’ the footsteps of him were heading to the door and Kazuhira sat up, grabbing the crutch and the trench coat

,,hold up Boss. I gotta go out as well actually’’ he said, stepping towards the door, pausing to pull the coat over his shoulders - to his surprise the other man helped, tugging the jacket into place, he thanked Snake quietly and opened the door

,,go on. And behave.’’

Something that did sound like a yes came from Snake as he strode past Miller


	32. Episode 32 - Bloody chaos- (rather fun)

A few more faux missions and it was settled that the Boss could go back to going on a mission under the rule that he wasn’t alone and one of the 3 people tagging alone would be Quiet - Kazuhira had bristled at that but had to give up on the discussion sooner than later, Ocelot was to persistent on that end and it couldnt be denied at Quiet seemed to have a good hand on Snake and the two soldiers tagging along.

After roughly 9 missions if not one or two more Ocelot gave green light for Snake going on missions only with Quiet.

Adam couldnt help but wonder how it could be that the pair seemed to stay in so good touch with both parts unable to really speak

Around the 21th successful one they had exchanged the shock collar with a ‘regular’ one where if necessary they could put him on a chain- Quiet never seemed to do that however there had be one occasion where she had done it and whenever Ocelot came to think about it he couldnt help but roll his eyes

What Quiet had done was that after they had returned from a mission she had clicked in the leash and taken a run around the Mother Bose

To add to it both were covered in surprisingly much blood.

To put it simply a big part of the base was terrified of the two running around, Snake probably not having shaken off the rush of adrenaline or so while the woman seemed rather calm at having a full grown, bloody and somewhat raging man who the staff had gotten around to actually call a demon to a certain degree on a chain that looked like it could snap at any moment. 

When he had gotten sight of Quiet and Boss running around like that he hadnt immediately told them off but rather firmly pointed out that if Kazuhira would get an idea of this they would get into trouble - the two had stopped abruptly in their tracks and Quiet had removed the leash nudging Snakes shoulders at which he stood up

And again the ways of communication between Quiet and Boss were beyond him

After the two had turned a corner leaving behind a couple of spatters of blood in their wake - actually it was pretty visible where they had been around the Mother Base - Ocelot decided to take a walk around the Base to make sure that the Staff still was alright.


	33. Episode 33 - former side steps

However there had also been a few sidesteps in missions - it could never be avoided no matter how much people wanted to

The task Quiet and Snake returned from nearly seemed to be a direct repeat from the very first one he had been deployed to in his current state

The fact that Quiet basically jumped out of the helicopter and turned around to face it again in only a few seconds already gave Shalashska a bad feeling

It didn’t help that Snake again practically fell out of the helicopter - however Adam remained thankful that Quiet had caught him before he could have hurt himself furthermore.

,,Quiet! what happened?!’’ not that asking was much use, she never talked, the woman shifted the mans weight in her arms, actually carrying him - the man’s breaths seemed uneven and of course the blood was nothing new but it seemed as if there was more than it than usually.

,,this isn’t good. Quiet. Take him to the medical bay would you?’’ she nodded, making her way for the destination - he stood still looking after her before following her

This really wasn’t good. 

When Ocelot entered the bay shortly after Quiet had gotten in a few nurses were already bustling around muttering things they needed

,,bandages where did we put the rest of them?!’’

,,water and a towel! You- go get them!’’

,,water and towels- got it!’’ a younger man rushed past Ocelot disappearing up the stairs in a few bounds

,,sir- I would like to apologize but we got quite a task at hand? The Boss got hurt. You have to come back later.’’ Ocelot had only nodded firmly looking past the doctor to the cot where Snake was actually lying down and not struggling but he had his head turned to the side so Ocelot couldn’t see his face, Quiet stood a little off the side looking at the man before disappearing and letting the staff here do their job


	34. Episode 34

It had taken some days before Snake had woken up since falling out of the helicopter

To put it lightly everyone in the medical wing was glad that the Boss hadnt raised hell the first thing when he got up but had sat himself up quietly, stepped past the staff but sat back down on the cot as one of them asked him to do so for one last check up

Ocelot had been fetched to see him over as well and he had gone to the cage with Snake sauntering after him stopping at the cage holding his breath slightly, holding onto his side and then finally exhaling, Adam opened the door to the cage and Snake stepped inside although he wasn’t to big on the enthusiasm

A doctor had given Ocelot a short rapport of what most likely had happened or at least what the injuries were

Shot Wounds and a few cuts one or two bruised ribs as well

Once Ocelot found Quiet he had asked if he had attacked a guard without permission and if there again had been an episode of him starting to tear apart a human

She only shook her head, confidently though so there was relief in that.

 

The majority of the time Snake spent lying on the cot in his cell - when he got to go out he’d mostly be found on the highest vantage point sitting in the sun with his eyes closed and occasionally Quiet would also be found there- she had actually found his tape player so more often than not they would actually just sit together and listen to the music or mission tapes from Ocelot

The blood had also receded slowly meaning that Snake wasn’t a grisly mess the majority of the time and it was the same with the piece of shrapnel that had grown to look like a horn- it had shrunken in size - it wasn’t noticeable at first but when Ocelot first had noticed it it gave him some odd feeling of relief

Snake would probably if not hopefully recover soon.

 

The few days it took for Snake to recover were rather tense - that he actually had taken some shots of course shouldn’t be something new but with him being like this who knew how it could go?

Kazuhira had either stalked the Mother Base vigorously or not left his office at all - in the end the endless walking with the crutch had taken its toll on his muscles as his shoulders started hurting and would cramp up occasionally leaving him to only become aggrieved easier - leaving Ocelot rather concerned for his well being as he actually remained in his room mostly after the pain kicked in on his shoulders and stayed quiet whenever Adam would bring in meals and retrieve the trays on shifts.


	35. Episode 34 - pre-visit

,,Miller.’’ he had started after some days of bringing him meals, Kazuhira had his back to him sitting leaned over in his chair, turning his head slightly in Ocelots direction to incline he was paying attention or at least heard his name

,,I’m going down to see how Snake is doing and maybe bring him dinner… you should come too, at least get outside’’

A sigh came from Kaz as Ocelot set down the tray for him that held the dinner for today on the desk, shifting the second one for the Boss around 

The two men stood in silence for a few minutes before Kazuhira stood up grabbing his coat

,,sure. I can go…’’ he grabbed the plate cutting some of the meat, eating half of it in a few bites and then nodded as Adam asked if he was done 

,,alright. Let’s go then’’


	36. Episode 36 - Ending

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thus ends the AU - i do have some smaller tidbits i might upload over the course of time if anyone again is interested in it and once more - thanks to the people who have decided to read this story and i hope you enjoyed it!
> 
> i'll also upload some art stuff on my tumblr later under shieldandarrows.tumblr.com/search/steve+draws
> 
> happy new years as well!

As the pair of men were approaching the cell Ocelot stopped briskly, holding an arm in front of Miller to hold him back, Kaz didn’t complain after pausing and realizing the sound as well

,,what do you think is going on?’’

,,I don’t know, picking the lock?’’ Ocelot meant it as a joke of course and Kazuhira didn’t respond to it, just resumed walking again, Adam continuing after him both ending at the entrance

If Ocelot had been carrying the tray the chances for nearly dropping it were high at what they were seeing.

The Boss stod up to full height and turned to face them after having noticed them with a glance over his shoulder

,,very funny. Dragging me down here after getting me drunk i assume.’’ 

,,Boss?’’ Snake motioned his hands slightly irritated, grunting slightly- he still looked messy, no surprise there.

,,Boss- I, well we…’’ Snake dismissed the sentence with a wave of his hand

,,just unlock this cell first’’ with a quiet ‘of course’ Ocelot unlocked the door from the outside and Snake walked out somewhat heavily

,,alright. You were saying?’’

,,it really is a long story- I doubt you’d believe it’’ Snake hinted a smile for a few seconds and nodded once

,,of course. Still, you’re welcome to try me. And i need something to drink. I have a splitting headache actually.’’ Kaz and Ocelot exchanged a brief glance

,,we can tell you over dinner. How’s that?’’ 

,,yes. Sounds good.’’ the three men were about to leave but had to stop as Snake nearly fell by accidentally tripping, he did catch his balance though.

 

 

 

Miller and Ocelot did their share on trying their best to explain the events while Snake ate his share of dinner, still paying full attention to the story the two men were telling him, from how he had fallen out of the helicopter from the mission that started the situation up until now with trying to train him and after some time deploying him again.

When the two had finished and Snake had finished the food he sighed and leaned back slightly, emptying a glass of water while trying to consider the explanation, after a pause he spoke up-

,,this really happened?’’

,,Boss trust me… we’d have a hard time making that up- ask the staff’’

Snake gave a small hum and nodded slowly, turning to face Kazuhira

,,well Kaz…’’ Miller inclined his head and the Boss continued

,,I did say i was a demon didn’t i?’’


	37. Add On - Something that wouldn't happen of course

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's one of the Add ons! i have a second one up later on as well!
> 
> also in case people would like to see i have put on some of the drawings i made for this au on my tumblr (http://shieldandarrows.tumblr.com/post/155493525896/sketches-that-started-the-au-idea-i-promised-you) i'll have these drawings scanned plus a watercolour thing and set those up later as well on my blog under the tag steve draws

Snake was aware that he might cause some minor panic when he had to get out if the helicopter, he had gotten hit in the shoulder three times and it hurt down to his wrist- along with that he had gotten shot in that arm as well, not rendering it useless but at the very least very hard to manage, he was certain he also had gotten caught in the leg or at least grazed

Easing his way out of the helicopter he noticed that Ocelot almost immediately was there, Snake brushed off the help with a hand motion nodding at his friend continuing, Ocelot didn’t ease off as easily though

,,Boss, everything alright?’’

,,yes, I just need to get down to the medical bay- I got hit a couple of times’’

,,Snake-’’ he turned around and faced Ocelot

,,Ocelot, I am fine- I know what you’re thinking but I swear, it’s not going to happen.’’ the man he spoke to gave a curt nod and shortly shifted his gaze to the side, shoulders going down in a slight sigh

,,if you say so Boss. take care’’ the two nodded and went their separate ways

 

He could see the issue, from what Ocelot at Kazuhira had told him of what had happened not too long ago he didn’t blame them.

Especially when he accidentally caught a flash of himself in a mirror that hung in the hallway leading to the medical wing causing him to stop up

Snake could have sworn

The shrapnel in his forehead just looked longer

And blood.

However it was only in a flash, as soon as he had seen the image of himself it was gone.

The Boss continued walking, brushing off what he just had seen as something that wouldn’t happen.


	38. Additional Tape 02: The Potential of Demon Snakes return

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyo! I'm still alive (lol)
> 
> this is just a brief add-on (although it is longer than any chapter i've previously uploaded

Snake was aware that he might cause some minor panic when he had to get out if the helicopter, he had gotten hit in the shoulder three times and it hurt down to his wrist- along with that he had gotten struck in that arm as well, not rendering it useless but at the very least very hard to manage, he was certain he also had gotten caught in the leg or at least grazed

Easing his way out of the helicopter he noticed that Ocelot almost immediately was there, Snake brushed off the help with a hand motion nodding at his friend continuing, Ocelot didn’t ease off quite as easily though

,,Boss, everything alright?’’

,,yes, I just need to get down to the medical bay- i got hit a couple of times’’

,,Snake-’’ he turned around and faced Ocelot

,,Ocelot, I am fine- I know what you’re thinking but I swear, it’s not going to happen.’’ the man he spoke to gave a curt nod and shortly shifted his gaze to the side, shoulders going down in a slight sigh

,,if you say so Boss. take care’’ the two nodded and went their separate ways

 

He could see the issue, from what Ocelot at Kazuhira had told him of what had happened not too long ago he didn’t blame them.

Especially when he accidentally caught a flash of himself in a mirror that hung in the hallway leading to the medical wing causing him to stop up

Snake could have sworn

The shrapnel in his forehead just looked that little longer

And blood.

However it was only in a flash, as soon as he had seen the image of himself it was gone.

The Boss continued walking, brushing off what he just had seen as something that wouldn’t happen.

 

 

At the bay he sat himself down, the doctors and nurses were currently busy checking up on the soldiers he had fultoned here

A nurse did walk over to him as soon as Snake actually stepped inside but he had shaken his head at the nurse telling him that they should take their time with the new recruits- if everything should fail he could take care of the injuries himself.

The checkup for the recruits was actually surprisingly fast or he had just gotten lucky to arrive while they were finishing, the same nurse asked what was wrong and listened to the Boss’ explanation intently and took him over to a stretcher where Snake got out of the top part of his uniform so the nurse could get to work

,,any anaesthetics, sir?’’

,,just get it over with’’ 

,,alright, I’ll just get the gear for this, I’ll be back in a second sir’’ Snake nodded, moving some hair that fell into his face away

As the nurse set to work, cleaning the wounds at that moment, Kazuhira showed up, setting straight ahead for him

,,Boss!’’

,,Kaz, anything wrong?’’ Miller stopped in front of him 

,,no.’’ that wasn’t true, for that to be the final answer Miller was way too tense, Snake egged him on pointing this out, adding that if there wasn’t anything wrong it made no sense for him to show up down here - for a second Kaz was seen to struggle with an reply and the nurse also seemed to struggle with keeping his hands straight and even - which one of these two was distracting the most Snake wasn’t sure but then Kazuhira spoke

,,you just returned from a mission. Ocelot said you got hit, had problems getting out of the helicopter.’’ Snake nodded at that 

,,yes, i got hit- the nurse here is working on it’’ the mentioned nurse gave a weak at your order sir currently still working at getting the first bullet out

 

,,but there’s rarely a way around it. We both know that.’’

Silence

,,Kaz, I’m fine’’

Miller furrowed his brows, obviously doubting that it was true

,,Miller. I swear I am fine’’ Snake inisted-

Miller wouldn’t have it.

,,and what if you’re actually not?’’ he sounded calm but Snake knew it was just a demeanor and if the nurse wasn’t nervous at first the man most certainly was nervous now.

,,Kazuhira. I. am. all right!’’ it sounded a lot more angrier, a growl along with such a concentrated glare causing Kazuhira to step a little uncomfortably on his spot - but it came from the fact that the nurse finally had gotten the first projectile out of the wound, the pain it brought was hot and clawing at his throat, with the clatter of the object removed Snake turned his head to face the medical staff member behind him

,,you can go, don’t worry’’

,,of course, thank you, sir’’ the man didn’t rush off but did not delay in taking his leave

As Snake dropped his gaze to the floor he found a larger spatter of blood, his right hand appeared quite bloody too

Again these images disappeared as quick as they had shown themselves

His gaze settled to Miller nodding

,,it won’t happen, I have everything under control’’ he said and let out a sigh, grabbing for the bandages to try and cover up the wound - he’ll have to come back later although the nurse hadn’t given any comments on how bad it looked - he didn’t want to risk the troubles of an infection though

Kaz himself sighed

,,if you say so.’’


	39. Additional Tape 03 Side A: Unlucky Guard

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The mission where a DD crew member gets shot and Snake doesn't hesitate to take down the guard who shot his staff member, of course including his inability to actually spare the stranger who shot Brass Hound.

He had heard of someone that had taken down a camp single-handedly

 

And apparently, the person had also been on the verge of losing his mind in the process

  


Of course, he had only heard of that, some man or so who had been covered in blood and with some kind of fancy prosthetic arm or so apparently killing an entire base of guards. That wasn’t anywhere near confirmed by the men above him and it mostly just got mentioned in a way to hold onto attention, keep awake and remain surveillant of the surroundings.

  


And of course, it had to be the fact that it actually all would go down.

  


It had been a rather pleasantly warm evening, a cool breeze occasionally brushing over the smaller mountains that surrounded the base while the guard was pushing his patrols around the perimeter and it wasn’t like he was trailing off from the area when he was walking a small route he usually took.

 

Something caught his attention and he didn't know what- but it just did- up there on a dune

 

Shadows.

 

He took out his flashlight, although he didn't expect the light to reach as far- he was right though, up on top of the dune? There were people

 

,,who’s there?!’’

  


How stupid was that? As if they would reply

 

,,hey!’’ he shouted holding the rifle up, taking aim, not even hesitating to shoot, nobody would walk around at this time of the night. Except for trespassers.

  


silence?

 

He could have sworn he heard someone

 

there - a loud wail

 

And wait

 

panting?

  


Suddenly he was weighed down, slammed into the ground, knocking his breath away so he didn’t even get to scream only a very still yelp as he hit the earth

 

,,get off me!’’ he managed, slamming a fist into whatever it was that was pinning him down, it was painful, whatever it was most certainly was dropping its means of silence, growling at his face

 

A predator.

 

A wolf or coyote?

 

The guard didn’t know but as he recovered from the blow and looked up at the thing he _screamed_

 

A person, an actual human being pinning him, growling deeply at him and baring his teeth, fingers digging into his uniform

 

Even in the dark he was certain he could see blood everywhere

 

There was a shout coming from somewhere else, the guard was too terrified to scream again, certainly another guard must have heard, they’d kill this stranger or something

 

He was too panicked to even think straight about that

  


That he suddenly was begging and crying he didn’t realize at first but as the grasp on his uniform got too tight and he truly could feel the hot breath of the man on his face he realized it.

 

,,please. _Plea-!_ ’’

 

He cut himself off with a scream, he couldn’t even determine if it actually was him in the last seconds

 

Did that happen?

 

If he could sense anything was that suddenly he couldn’t breathe, choking on air and the taste of blood at the back of his mouth

 

Was this it?

 

The man did feel rather cold and exhausted, the growl above him and the feeling of being pulled and dragged across the terrain felt distant so did the pain- he managed one weak distressed sound somehow

  
That was it.

____________________

 

As the Diamond Dogs staff had relocated Snake at the base of the hills they hadn’t hoped to see what had just happened and neither did they enjoy having to move in close in order to get him back up so they could plan out the task at hand

 

As the group of the two staff members and the sniper did approach the Boss, Snake didn’t leave the corpse alone as his crew appeared, only sat up to acknowledge the men and the woman who paused a few feet ahead of him, Quiet stepping towards him slowly, the first man to have appeared suddenly bending over and coughing, the Boss silent as he watched the man continue to cough before finally spitting something out, the second man who had been shot walked to his comrade placing a hand on his back- speaking in a lowered voice. 

  
Quiet only bent down and ran a hand through the Boss’ hair, giving a weak sigh before she tugged at the man’s collar, Big Boss hesitatingly getting off of the body but first after burrowing his face into the carcasses opened throat one last time, assumingly to take a bite however Quiet grabbed the collar of his uniform, pulling him back like a owner would pull a dog away from something disgusting, the Boss obliged, moving off of the body, staying beside the Sniper

 


	40. Found Cassette I: Staff Conversations Side ‘A’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I honestly just got inspired by those overhead conversations you can hear on Mother Base, VS being in the state he is in, in this AU surely makes room for plenty of rumors of what he's up to. 
> 
> (Gee I wonder who he might 'visit' at the medical platforms second deck ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯ )

 

,,Hey, you heard of the boss frequenting the medical base?’’

 

,,well, he basically lives there as it is.’’

 

,,yea- well, that’s not what i mean. Whenever he gets to walk outside of the brig? I heard he often goes to the second floor of the central medical platform, you know enters one room that's actually still in the progress of being built?’’

 

,,for real?’’

 

‘’Uh, yeah. The people who are busy renovating and everything usually just scatter, they don’t want to disturb him and whatever. Apparently, he just lies around in the room though. For like  _ hours _ on end.’’

 

‘’Strange, it's almost as if someone would be meeting him in there’’

 

,,mhm, I wonder what he’d see in there…’’


	41. Found Cassette I: Staff Conversations Side ‘B’

‘’Did you hear of the last mission the boss was on with Quiet?’’

 

‘’Well, depends I guess, they’ve been on a lot of missions’’

 

,,I mean the most recent one- a couple of days ago’’

 

,,ah- heard he was awfully banged up…’’

 

,,I heard Quiet had to carry him through half of the mission because he stepped into a trap!’’

 

‘’Oh come on. I’ve heard that she’s strong but carrying Big Boss through an entire mission? Thats crazy talk.’’

 

,,she  _ is _ crazy- didn’t you see her when they returned? She was  _ bloodier _ than the boss!’’

 

‘’Hm, if you say so…’’

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't underestimate Quiet - I am willing to bet she did carry or at least drag him (spoiler: she most certainly did since whatever trap was set up most certainly got the better of him)


	42. 'Games'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a branch of to the last chapter - I'd like to apologize if there might be some sort of inconsistencies between this chapter and the last one of course - I furthermore do hope you enjoyed this update though!

The flesh underneath him still seemed well, however as he was to take another bite of the meat, the woman appeared and her hand reached out after him, causing him to shy away.

 

Quiet bent over slightly before actually kneeling down in front of the man, sighing a little as he continued to move away until she managed to grab the hem of his uniform at which he gave a sharp growl. Quiet gave a resisting sound, yanking him closer towards her. This time he held still, still growling slightly- the noise picking up in his throat as she moved a hand to his face, specifically his mouth, slipping a thumb between his lips to at least check if his teeth were in order

 

,,ah’’ she stated as an order for him to open his mouth, he shook his head away though to rid himself of the fingers in his mouth, this time she held onto his head, grabbing a handful of hair, not pulling him closer but closing in herself

 

_ Ah! _ ’’ she said this time a little more ordering, bringing her second hand up to move his jaws apart, he glared at her, still growling. He always growled though so it didn’t sway her. In the end, he had given in and opened his mouth so she could check for anything stuck in his teeth, sinews or whatever which could cause difficulties later on. She had  _ seen _ him take that bite, however, she wasn’t certain how much could be bad, nothing had gotten itself stuck so the check up passed rather quickly.

 

She didn’t remove her hand from his mouth immediately though, he didn’t let her, biting down on her fingers. Not hardly, more like when a dog would bite down on a hand affectionately. Probably something he had gotten from DD. she replied to the action by moving her fingers around weakly, his tongue moving around the fingers, if anything probably to lick off any excess blood she could have had on her skin, teeth scraping around her skin as well.

 It made her think of some story she had heard about the gods in Scandinavia- a god who had stuck his hand in the great maw of the beast in order to subdue it while a chain of things that don’t exist because of it, was to be tied around his neck. Upon realizing it was a trick the wolf had bitten off the god’s hand.

 Not that it would happen here. This was something that both parts allowed out of some kind of trust to each other, he had never bitten anyone in a sense to hurt, except for the guard just now. But prior to that, it had only been laid off to CQC, never biting. 

 He wasn’t some beast to be tied up- at least for now and he had done this to _protect_ \- that much she knew, if a hound could execute the killing bite, Big Boss should be pardoned at least this once for doing the same  and she-well _she_  most certainly _wasn’t_ some kind of god.

 When the guard who had been throwing up piped up a weak _I’m good_ to the second crewmember- the one who had gotten shot, she moved her fingers around a little more until he finally opened his mouth even if he did it slowly. Quiet wiped away the excessive saliva on her tights giving a small wave to get him to stand up while she approached the staff members so they could leave the area behind. 

 It was with a sense of unease that the staff members watched Quiet sit on top of the Boss, running her hands along his body checking for injuries. He had fallen behind, actually falling a couple of times as they had to hurry towards the LZ, ribs and back were all fine by what she could say but then again she wasn’t any type of anything in the ways of medicine. 

 He was actually rather calm, they had wrestled slightly at the start for the matter of Quiet sitting on top of him to check him up and now? Now he was lying on his back, staring up at her with a relaxed expression on his face, he didn’t growl but sometimes a noise hitched in his throat, mostly when she had felt up his hips and especially his right shin. No doubt something was wrong there. She didn’t pay much attention to the men sitting on the bench a few meters from her, they actually didn’t pay much attention either, to swallowed up with the sight of the dead guard. Quiet found distraction from it, running her hand over Snake’s body, like rubbing the fur of a dog, it wasn’t a massage but it put him at ease, sighing heavily and stretching as she got up to move back to her own bench since she was done with the check up - the men scooched together to make room for the Boss as he also got up, limping the few steps it took to get to his own seat.

 

At least there was consistency in this. All of them had their usual spots.


End file.
